


Why I like the Sunlight

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Zenon is tasked with bringing Clover Kingdom intel to his older siblings, and thus he has chosen the most popular squad to get what he wants. He has met with a slightly naïve and egocentric, jealous man, who is actually pretty kind deep inside, and usually has talks with him, without having told him his real intentions.However, he starts growing affectionate feelings for him the more they meet, and the conflict of himself and the Devil that possesses him has become part of his reality. Human feelings are on the verge of becoming something overwhelming for his inexperienced heart, but the company Alecdora offers him gives him also some kind of courage and safety he can't explain.
Relationships: Zenon Zogratis/Alecdora Sandler
Kudos: 3





	Why I like the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> OK HEAR ME OUT, THIS IS BASED OFF A FRIEND'S IDEA AND I LOVE HER FOR BLESSING ME WITH THIS CRACK SHIP OMG <3
> 
> dedicated :)

It was a day full of sunlight. I dislike it, only because I'm not used to it. But for some reason, this disliking starts to fade day by day. This place is called the headquarters of the Golden Dawn. * _A golden dawn...._ *

There is a garden here, full of trees and flowers. It's an enormous yard, it could be a small kind of park. The exact opposite of what you'd encounter in the Spade Kingdom. Darkness and cold dominate there.

I usually wait for him behind a wall. There's a bench far away from where people hang out near that wall. I sat there, looking around. The wind blows and caresses the tree leaves. That sound is tranquil, and unique. I think I start to like this place. My heart tightened to the thought of the Devil resident in me. I never cared before, but now...

Here he was, his hands nervously squirming on his belt, his eyes looked hurt and were pinned down.

I felt his motion as he placed himself right next to me, our knees brushed. I didn't look at him immediately. I was hesitant, and deep in my thoughts. Getting the Intel out of him has started giving my heart some weird kind of dysphoria, I really can't explain. But I'm sad about something.

"Hey, you alright?..." He asked, his voice quite sore. I turned to him without thinking much, because I had a feeling. My index lightly turned his face to me, he was nervous and tense when I did that. "Were you crying? I know you were." His voice and then his red eyes betrayed him.

"N- no, no, don't mind me.... But you also don't seem good. You'll tell me, right? I'll make you!" He cracked a forced smile. I know he's so bad at humour, but this was really unimpressive.

"I don't have anything to tell you."

"Neither do I."

The sudden coldness we exchanged sent a shiver in me. My throat got a lump. I here's that.

While I was trying to ignore everything thought, I heard faint sniffles. He suddenly curled himself and rested on my side. My head was locked to that sight, my eyes were frozen.

He shifted on my chest and crossed his arms. "Sorry..." He muttered. "You probably don't want this..."

My response was hesitantly brushing my palm on his shoulder, and then all the way up to his green hair. I sand my fingers in soft but untamed locks.

My head felt like resting on his, and I didn't hold back. My thoughts just got worse. I hate you, devil... What if the monster wakes up during one of these moments?... What if I hurt him? Why do I care? Why... Nevermind.

I accidentally * _on purpose_ * brushed my lips and nose on his head. He smells good, this guy is so serious, he always is well-groomed. Dante needs to take some notes from him...

He hugged me suddenly. I did too, that's weird but, the warmth... I had promised myself not to think about the devil again that day, but I couldn't ignore it.

We stayed like that for a good while, unmoving, and just listening to the various sounds of anything around us. My hand was pressing his head on my chest, while he was gripping on my coat. I didn't know humans were so in need for physical contact. Surprisingly, because I also felt the need.

I tried to supress all of my what ifs while at that moment. I needed to cherish it.

"Alecdora, are you having your alone time behind that old wall again! Damn, don't get irresponsible, dude, it's too out of character of you!" An annoying, cheerful voice was suddenly heard from somewhere further. "Anyway, come here, Captain wants to see us for a mission, I dunno..."

"Oh, no, this is David, he can't see us like that, he can't see you here!" He panicked and quickly jerked himself away from me. I held his shoulders.

"Calm down, I'll leave now. Go back to your duties."

"Yes, right." He smirked. "Thank you for that. You're a good friend." With that he gently kissed my cheek, and that was just too much for me already.

I just didn't know what to do with my feverish face, I felt like hiding in the deepest hole-!

"Are you with us?" He looked at me worried.

"Y- yes, sorry, I spaced out."

"I'm afraid you have caught a fever, your face looks red... I know you come from a cold country, that's what you've told me. The weather here probably messed with you. Go get some rest." He gave me another kiss, and my heart rate just quickened. I briefly caught him blushing as well though, and inside my head, I smiled.

"Alecdora, I said!... Geez, why do I always have to do the boring work of pulling your ear every time you get the grumps!"

"I think you should leave now..." I told him, trying to ignore the stupid attitude of his squad member.

"Yes, that's for sure... Anyway, see you soon, I hope." He gifted me with a calm smile and hesitantly left.

I was left there alone, with the wind, some falling leaves and the strong sunlight. Now I think I know from what I took my liking on it...


End file.
